Freaky Ninja
by Sakurabana Shirou
Summary: Complete! Sasuke and Naruto are completely different and have to find the answer in each other. Like that'll ever happen. They switch bodies and must 'walk a mile in each other's shoes'. Can they make this work or destroy each other's lives? SasuNaru
1. Switching Roles

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint everyone ::whispers from crowd:: but I do not own… Naruto ::gasps and screams:: yes yes, I know. I'm sorry to disappoint you all but… Hey! Will somebody pick the women up in the fourth row? She seems to have fainted. Thank you thank you. Didn't know it would have been such a shocker. I would of demanded oxygen masks instead of barf bags…

Something I came up with inside of this insane asylum they call my brain…

Freaky Ninja

(Sasu/Naru)

It was a warm and sunny day but inside the forest, where he was at, it was cold and dark. Chills would creep up your spine and your instincts told you to turn around and get out. Grass as high as you thighs could easily hide a monster or ninja of some kind. But he just continued to walk into the forest.

A shiver caught him and he shook a little more violently. The closer he got to the center, the colder it got and the more violent his chills became. He wasn't going back thought, at least not without him. He wasn't stopping until he brought him back.

He walked to the end of the tree line and into a clearing. There was where he saw him. Honing his abilities so that one day he could beat his brother, Itachi. He began climbing the tree the way Kakashi taught them, walking straight up it. He watched in amazement as the boy pushed himself harder and harder. Then the boy jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. He stood up and continued to look at the tree.

He finally said, "Idiot. Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to tell me Sakura wants me to come home?"

Naruto jumped back and pondered how he knew it was him. He didn't look at him so he didn't see him…

"I could feel your presence fool." He said again.

"Sasuke, you asshole, I knew that!"

The raven-haired boy just smiled. "So what do you want, Naruto?"

"Sakura asked me to bring you home. It's not like you guessed it or you're not used to it already." He walked over next to the boy and sat down. "How could you stand it, really? I get pissed off just looking at your fan club. Not a jealous pissed off… just a pissed off pissed off. You know what I mean?"

"Sadly, I do."

Naruto and Sasuke stood in a comfortable silence until Naruto had an idea. He sprang off the ground and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. "Comon'! Lets go!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Leave go of me!"

"Lets go get some ramen!"

"Ramen?" the boy asked confused.

"Uh, yeah. Ramen!" Naruto began dragging Sasuke out of the forest and towards the nearest ramen restaurant. Then Naruto stopped. "Sasuke-kun." Naruto said with a smile.

"What do you want?" He asked. Naruto never called him that unless he wanted something. ::kun- usually put after a boy's name indicating respect.::

"Did you bring any money?" Naruto said with a huge smile.

Sasuke lowered his head and sighed. "Yes, you fool. Didn't you?"

Naurto shook his head still smiling.

"Fine. I'll pay." Sasuke said at last.

"Yay! Sasuke you're amazing! I owe you one… meaning I'll save your life one day!" Sasuke sighed and continued to let Naruto drag him along.

At the ramen house, the two boys sat down and ate ramen. Well, Naruto slurped it down, but Sasuke ate it and enjoyed it. Naruto was splashing miso-flavored ramen everywhere and slurping so loudly that Sasuke began getting annoyed. He didn't mind the behavior, but it seemed the other people were.

He leaned over to Naruto and said, "Hey, could you stop."

"Stop what?"

"Eating like you haven't in a year."

"I always eat like this."

"Well, could you cut it out? It's disturbing…"

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" Naruto began yelling.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that people are…"

"Who cares about the damn people!" There was a gasp from the customers.

"I need to see you outside, Naruto."

"I think I will have to decline." Naruto barely got in before Sasuke drug Naruto outside of the restaurant.

"What's your problem Naruto?"

"I don't have a problem"

"Yes you do. Now what is it?"

"My problem is you! You, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Well it's no killjoy babysitting you all the time either."

"You're so perfect! You have yourself the perfect girlfriend, the perfect abilities, the perfect fan club… you're just perfect. I hate it."

"You think I'm perfect. What about my perfect life? You failed to mention that. Oh, that's right, because I don't have one! My brother murdered my entire family and now I must go kill him. Oh yeah, my life's perfect. I'm so perfect. Woo-hoo" Sasuke started to walk away. "You're the perfect one."

"At least you knew your family." Naruto said and it made Sasuke stop briefly. "At least you knew your family!" he began screaming louder. "You weren't shunned by the entire goddam village! You didn't have to get in trouble for people to notice you. You don't have a goddam spirit fox inside of you right now, you asshole! I'm so perfect I can't stand myself." Naruto walked right past him and went into the restaurant.

"You think I'm perfect?" Their yelling could be heard from outside. The cook listened to the fight and picked up two packets. He tore off the top to open them and began dumping them into the boys' ramen.

"Hey hey. What are you doing?" The hostess asked him.

"I'm just going to see if our boys can finally begin to understand each other."

The two boys began walking back in again and the cook darted back to his station. "What are you doing…?"

"Shhh Naoko…" he began, "Don't say anything else or they'll know."

Naruto and Sasuke plopped down on the stool and began eating again, unbeknownst to the contaminated ramen. Sasuke paid the waitress and got up, Naruto soon to follow. "Hey, excuse me sir. You have to pay for the rest of your ramen."

"What?"

"That boy paid for half of yours. I need the other half from you."

"But… Sasuke?" Naruto turned around to find him but he was gone.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it."

Naruto turned around to see the cook holding up the money. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Go and catch up with your friend."

"He's hardly a friend."

"Here have this. It's for good luck." The cook tossed a fortune cookie to Naruto. "Maybe it'll help you two become friends again."

"I seriously doubt it." Naruto thanked the cook again and began running off towards Sasuke.

Naruto caught up to Sasuke and punched his arm. "What in nine hells is wrong with you? You knew I didn't have any money, asshole."

"Didn't I put down enough?"

"No."

"Oh."

They continued to walk back to their tent in silence.

Whenever they arrived Sakura came running up to Sasuke and tried to give him a kiss. He saw Naruto's expression and turned away. She settled for a hug instead.

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"He went off looking for you guys."

"Oh, well I'm going to bed now. I'm getting very tired." Naruto said with a yawn as he strolled over to his tent.

Sasuke waited a couple of minutes and then did the same thing. Sakura waited outside for Kakashi to return. They both fell sound asleep in seconds. Naruto's snoring could be heard over Sasuke's breathing. Soon everyone was asleep and a cold wind began to blow.


	2. Awakening Chaos

Sakurabana: Well, I think I'm going to leave the disclaimer up to Sasuke! Take it away!

Sasuke: Sakurabana…

Sakurabana: Not to be confused with Haruno Sakura of Naruto, of course!

Sasuke: ::sigh:: Of course.

Sakurabana: I'm the author, that's all.

Sasuke: right. Well, Sakurabana, not to be confused with Haruno Sakura of Naruto, doesn't own Naruto…

Sakurabana: That's right! Kishimoto Masashi does!

Sasuke: Correct… Kishimoto Masashi does…

Sakurabana: I do own a few plushies though!

Sasuke: Okay… There you have it….

Naruto: Finally it's over with.

Sakurabana: Oh! If you like Naruto, make sure to check out my other fics too. And some of the ones in my favorites too!

Naruto: Gah!

Freaky Ninja

(Sasu/Naru)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun began to rise and bright, warm rays shot all over the forest. The rays began melting all the dew from the cool night away. Everything began to warm up and birds began to chirp. A little bit of sunlight fought its way into his tent. He rolled over and it shone in his eye.

He rustled in bed for a little and then sat up. He yawned and stretched, keeping his eyes closed because of the sun. He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them.

"Ugh. I guess I'll go eat some breakfast and then go train some more. Come on get up. You can do it. There we go."

He began to stand up and walk out of the tent. He squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust. He walked over to the fire Kakashi and Sakura must of started and sat down. He put his elbows on his knees, hunched over, and rested his hands on mouth so that they covered half his face. He rested there for a few minutes when he heard a small gasp. He turned around and looked at Sakura.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you doing up?"

"Um, getting ready for breakfast."

"Yeah, but usually we have to kick you in order to get you up Naruto-chan."

"What are you talking…? Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Um, Naruto. That is your name isn't it?" Sakura giggled.

"No! It's Sas…" he paused.

He looked down at his outfit. It was a bright, loud orange, not the color he was used to wearing. He tugged at his hair, and low and behold, it was blond. He looked around confused for a second and then looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura, are you feeling okay today?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering. Is Naru… I mean, um, Sasuke okay?"

"Oh! Sasuke! What's wrong with him? Is he sick? He isn't up yet, usually he is, right?" Sakura began to panic.

"Um, Sakura, I'll go see what's up with Sasuke. Okay?"

"That's okay. I'm sure he'll be glad to see my smiling face in the morning."

"Um, no."

"What did you say Naruto!" Sakura blazed.

"Nothing nothing, um, Sakura…" he paused thinking of what the real Naruto would say, "chan. I just want to make sure he doesn't have gas or anything. I don't really now what ramen does to him, so I'll go and find out. Wouldn't want you getting caught in that! Phew." He ran into the tent where the sleeping Sasuke slept.

As soon as he got in the tent he collapsed. He looked down at his hands and started to shake. 'What the hell is happening to me? Am I going insane?' He reached over to poke the sleeping Sasuke when he heard Sakura yelling from outside.

"Is everything okay Naruto? Is Sasuke-kun up yet?"

"No-no! Not yet."

"Oh god! Is he okay? I'm coming in!"

"No! Stay out there."

"Why?"

"Major gas leak in here!"

"Oh…"

He leaned over his real body and began shaking him. Drool hung out of his mouth, soaking a small part of the pillow. He shook it again but he still didn't wake up.

'Damn it Naruto. This is no time to sleep.'

He continued to shake the sleeping boy, until finally, he had enough. He stood up and kicked him right in the stomach. The boy woke with a start and clenched his stomach. Doubled over with his face in the pillow, he mumbled, "Sasuke, you asshole. Why'd you go and do that? Are we leaving already?"

"No, get up."

"Why?"

"Because I said."

"Well I don't give a damn of what you say."

"Naruto, this is serious, get up."

"Why?" Naruto yelled and then looked at Sasuke. Naruto stopped everything. He stopped breathing, blinking, thinking, everything. In front of him stood another him. He looked at it and studied it, until everything slowly began turning on.

"Did I use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in my sleep?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm Sasuke."

"W-What? No you aren't. If you were Sasuke, you'd now that my birthday is…"

"October 10th." Sasuke interrupted.

"And that I like…" Naruto began.

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted again.

"And…" Naruto started again

"Ramen." Sasuke finished.

"My blood type…"

He sighed and said, "Baka."

"Oh my god you are Sasuke! Did you use a technique to…?"

"No, I didn't Naruto. And you're not who you think you are."

Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke in his body. "What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself, idiot."

Naruto looked down at his hands and then grabbed his black hair. He felt his body over, realizing that those were not his muscles. He looked over his clothes. They weren't his. He wore a dark blue shirt with white shorts. Nothing was his. Everything on his body was Sasuke's: his looks, his body, and even his butt. He looked up at Sasuke with panic written everywhere on his face.

"Sasuke! What do we do?"

"Now that you're done groping my body, I'd have to say we're in each other's body."

"Like you're in my body and I'm in yours?"

"Exactly."

"How do we get out of this?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you're a ninja geni-ass."

Sasuke sighed and walked out of the tent. Sakura rushed over to him and asked how Sasuke-kun was. "He's perfectly alright. He's such a baka."

"B-baka? Since when do you call Sasuke a baka?"

"I mean asshole. Did I say baka? I meant asshole." Sasuke said walking away in Naruto's body.

Naruto walked out of the tent in Sasuke's body and was immediately glomped by Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? What are you doing?"

"Sakura-chan?" She asked.

"I-I mean, Sakura, um, get off."

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Heh heh heh. I'm completely fine. Okay. Everything is perfectly okay!" Naruto said and scurried off.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong with you and Naruto?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They met up in the woods and sat there and thought. Neither of them wanted to be in each other's body no more than the other. Finally, Sasuke stood up and walked around. "Since I'm in your body and you're in mine, why don't we just…"

Naruto stood up and nodded, "Yeah, like run towards each other and hopefully it will, um, what's that word?"

"Jolt?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, you get over there and I'll go over here. When I say go, run towards each other."

"Okay."

They went to opposite sides of the small clearing that they were in and readied themselves. "Go!" They ran towards each other and smacked into each other. They both laid on the ground until Sakura came out of the bushes.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

Naruto jumped up and said, "Sa-Sakura-chan. We were, uh…?"

"Sasuke. Why do you keep on calling me Sakura-chan? It's not like you, but it's so cute!"

Naruto twitched as he remembered that he wasn't in his body. Then he looked over at the real Sasuke and smiled. 'I just have to act like that asshole, and everything will be fine.'

"Now Sakura!" he said in a deep voice. "I'm in the middle of training right now. You and Naruto, the most handsome guy in the world who will become Hokage one day, both know that I must kill my brother. Um, whatever his name is. So Naruto, even though better looking than me, is going to help me with my training. Now, shoo shoo. I must train."

Sasuke looked at his imposter in disgust and stood up. Sakura looked at him, not quite knowing what to think. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and punched him in his head.

"You baka! What are you talking about, more handsome than me? You are a freaking idiot!"

"Naruto! Don't you dare punch Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over to who she thought was Naruto and punched him back. It caught the real Sasuke off guard and he took the punch full blown.

Naruto got up off the ground and grabbed him cheek. "Ow. Sas-… I mean, Naruto. That really hurt…" Naruto stopped and thought for a second, "You must be really strong. I envy you. I wish that one day I could be just like you."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, in his body, and got off the ground. "You idiot. I'm going to kill you now."

"Naruto! Stop it!" Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who was glaring back at him. "Sasuke-kun is complementing you. Weird, but he is…" she paused, "Why do you hate him because of it? You guys are acting so weird today. I'm not going to stand here and let you two beat each other up. I'm going back to camp and anybody who'd like to join me can come along. But if you two fight again, I'm going to come back here and beat both of you up! Got it?"

They looked at her and nodded. Satisfied, she began walking back towards camp. "I mean it, no fighting."

"Way to go Dead-last. You really did it this time."

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"Well, I don't know what to do. I'm out of ideas. So I'm going back to camp."

"Alright, I'll go too."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at camp Sakura had been preparing lunch. Kakashi sat in a tree reading his ever-present book, Naruto was in his tent, and Sasuke sat on a log. Sakura walked over towards the fake Naruto and sat down. He looked at her and then back over towards the fire.

"Naruto? What's wrong with you two? You guys can be best friends one day and then the next you're fighting again. You're like an old married couple. I don't under…"

"Never mind Sakura. We just don't feel like ourselves, okay?"

"Well, y-yeah. But I just thought…"

"I said never mind. Naru- I mean Sasuke and I have a little problem we have to fix. That's all." He got up and walked away towards the little stream that rested over a hill directly behind them. "This is becoming hard talking in third person."

Sasuke walked over the hill towards the stream. When he got there he decided to follow it north to see if it lead to a river or a pond. As he traveled he thought of every possible idea to get out of this 'problem' Naruto and he had. Then his mind skipped over to Naruto for a little.

"Naruto is such an idiot. He always tries to make me look like a fool. Maybe I should play a game with him too. But I don't want to stoop to his level. I'd make a fool out of myself. But…" He paused at he looked down and kicked a stone, "I'm in his body. So I'd make him look like a fool, not myself."

Sasuke laughed slightly as he approached the pond that the stream had leaded to. He picked up and stone and threw it in the water, watching it skip a couple of feet. He sat down on a rock and planned out everything he was going to do to Naruto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: ::gasp:: Sasuke! What are you going to do to Naru-chan?!?

Sasuke: It's a secret.

Naruto: Sasuke! Don't you even dare…

Sasuke: What are you going to do about it Dead-last?

Naruto: SASUKE!

Sakurabana: ::sweatdrop:: Well, before our beloved boys kill themselves and there is no more story… please read and review! I hope you like it so far and good-bye!


	3. Evil Approaches

Sakurabana: Sasuke?

Sasuke: What?

Sakurabana: Are we going to find out what you're going to do to Naruto-chan?

Sasuke: Maybe…

Naruto: ::rips out hair:: What are you going to do to me!?!

Sasuke: I already told you it was a secret.

Naruto: SASUKE!!!!

Sakurabana: ::giggles:: I think Sakura will have the honor this time.

Sakura: All right! ::smiles::

Inner Sakura: Who the hell does she think I am? Her servant?!

Sakura: Sakurabana doesn't own Naruto or any other anime to be precise. She has a few plush toys and…

Sakurabana: Okay… I think they get the picture.

Sakura: Okay! On with the story!

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! I can feel it! This chapter, Sasuke will be mine!

Freaky Ninja

(Sasu/Naru)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke walked out of the tent the next morning and waited for Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to get up. Oh, nope, scratch that. Waiting for Naruto and Sakura to get up. Kakashi was sitting in his tree reading his book. Sasuke sighed and wondered if anyone was that slow of a reader.

Sakura walked out of her tent shortly afterwards rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Naruto!" she exclaimed. "Up already? Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Sasuke nodded his head and just stared off into space.

"O-okay. Well, I guess I'll start on breakfast."

"No need Sakura. As soon as we get back to the village, I'll buy you all something to eat. But first, Sasuke has to get up." Kakashi said, not glancing up from his book.

Sakura smiled and waited for Naruto to respond. When he didn't she asked, "Naruto? Aren't you happy that we are being treated to breakfast by Kakashi?"

"Hnn…" he grunted.

"Naruto?"

"I mean…ramen." He answered.

"O-okay. Well, I'm going to go and wake up Sasuke-kun." Sakura said walking towards his tent.

"Good luck." Sasuke said with a slight smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about fifteen minutes, Sakura came storming out of the tent frustrated. "Why won't Sasuke-kun get up?" she huffed.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Sasuke said.

"You got him up yesterday, didn't you Naruto?"

"I just kicked him."

"YOU WHAT!?" Sakura screamed.

"I kicked him right in the stomach."

"Naruto! Don't you ever…" Sakura said charging towards him with her fist ready to slam into his face.

Sasuke stood up and blocked her punch with one hand. His eyes narrowed like whenever he saw something annoying. "Pathetic."

"What? What did you say?" Sakura asked easing back a bit.

He continued to hold onto her hand. He tightened his grip and made her wince slightly. "You caught me off guard yesterday. But I won't fall for your childish games again."

He left go of her hand and walked towards his tent.

She grabbed onto her wrist where he had held her at and looked at Naruto. She had never heard that cold tone come from his happy voice. His eyes never looked that… sinister before. The cold aura around him made her shiver every time she looked at him. That wasn't the Naruto she knew. It was even too cold for Sasuke. She watched him walk into Sasuke's tent and disappear. "Naruto-chan." she whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shortly afterwards she heard a cry of pain and Naruto walked out of the tent. He had a slight smile on his face. She looked at him until he glanced at her, which made her turn away. She didn't want to get on his bad side.

Wait. Was she scared of him? No! She was Sakura, not that Ino-pig. She wouldn't be scared of Naruto. Never. Hell could freeze over before that ever happened. No, Sasuke would tell her he loved her, ever since he first laid eyes on her, before she ever got scared of him. Yeah, once Sasuke did that, then she'd be scared of Naruto. Even if Naruto was Konoha's most unpredictable ninja.

Naruto went over a sat down by Sakura. She looked over him and then said, "I-Is Sasuke-k-kun up?" she stuttered.

Why was she stuttering? She said she'd never be scared of him. She felt like slapping herself. Instead, her inner self did. "What the hell? He's just Naruto! That baka doesn't know his ass from his face! Stop acting like a baby and go see Sasuke!" her inner self kept telling her.

"He's fine." Naruto said as he slouched down into the usual Sasuke position.

Sakura ignored it, thinking he was trying to be funny, and then got a brilliant idea. "Naruto, you idiot! What did I tell you about even laying a finger on Sasuke?"

She pulled back her arm and swung it around quickly to sucker punch Naruto. She smiled as she got inches away from his face. "See? It's the same old Naruto. But he's dead now. I'm too close to his face for him to do…" her thoughts were quickly interrupted.

Naruto had caught her punch again. She blinked a couple times and said, "…anything."

His eyes were closed and his head was down. All it took was one hand to punch her. Just one. He slowly opened his eyes and turned towards her. "Didn't I say you wouldn't catch me off guard again."

The coldness of his voice sent shivers up her back. Was this really Naruto? She stared into his eyes. They looked so… so… empty. They just looked like blue orbs floating around in a white oblivion, devoid of emotion. It made her want to cry, but thankfully, she kept herself from breaking down in front of him.

This time he just let her go. He didn't squeeze tight, or give her an evil glare. He just simply let go. She got up and scampered towards her tent not bothering to show the fear in her eyes.

She looked up at Kakashi while running to see if he saw anything. He didn't because he had been reading Icha Icha Paradise the whole time. She went to turn back around when she ran into something.

Sasuke stood above her. She looked terrified and flinched. "If Naruto was like that today, and he's usually so happy, what's Sasuke going to be like? He's usually so cold."

Naruto looked down at Sakura and saw the fear in her face. "What did Sasuke do to her?" he wondered. "I think now is time for some well deserved pay back. This is for kicking me in the stomach and for Sakura-chan."

Naruto leaned over and scooped up Sakura in his arms. "Kakashi! Naruto! I'll be back!" he yelled to the other two.

Sasuke turned around to see what all the commotion was for and saw what Naruto was doing. He stared, wide eyed for a second and then screamed, "YOU BAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Kakashi even stopped reading and looked at what Sasuke had done. He sighed and then continued reading his book. "First, Naruto does this to Sakura. Now Sasuke does that to her. She's going to need therapy after this." Kakashi thought. He had indeed been watching the whole thing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was still carrying Sakura in her arms whenever they reached a lake. He set her down on a rock and smiled. Sakura, confused, just stared at him not knowing what to do. Finally, Naruto said, "What did Sas… I mean Naruto do to you?"

"N-Nothing. He just gave me a shock."

"A shock? Wow…okay, how?"

Sakura wanted to tell him, but she didn't. She didn't want to rat out a teammate or anyone for that matter. But her inner self interrupted her thoughts, "Hell yeah! Look at that! He really does care for you! Tell him! Tell him! He can bee your knight in shining armor!"

"Without the shining armor though." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She laughed slightly. "Sasuke I…"

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura stopped. Her mind froze along with the rest of her body. She just sat on the rock with Sasuke and stared into oblivion.

"What did he just say? Did he just say he loved me? No, he couldn't of. He has no emotions. He said so himself. He doesn't like me. But… he loves me?" she thought.

"Hell yeah! He said it he said it! HE LOVES ME! I heard it! Did you hear it?"

"I heard it, but I don't believe it. Did he really say it? Did he really say he loves me? He… loves… me…"

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, Sakura. Ever since I saw your large brow, I've wanted to kiss it."

Naruto leaned over in Sasuke's body and kissed Sakura's forehead. She blushed furiously and still didn't move.

After the blush, her systems began functioning again. Everything seemed to kick back on. "A-A-Are you serious?" she managed to get out.

He nodded his head and leaned over to kiss her. "Yes, have I ever lied to you."

She froze again. Hell had frozen over and she was scared of Naruto. But now she had Sasuke. That one man she had always wanted, she finally got. A slight smile escaped her lips at she waited for Sasuke to touch hers.

But then something flew past in between their heads. It stuck into a nearby tree and had caught both of their attentions. They looked at the kunai sticking in the tree and then to the bushes whence it came.

Sasuke stood there in Naruto's body looking at them. Sakura shivered again as the coldness oozed out from around him. "What do you think you're doing?" he said coldly.

"Naruto! I was just, uh, I mean, he just said that, uh, I mean…"

"I know. I was here the whole time." He said as he walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were sitting. Naruto scowled at his as he walked up to him. "Sasuke, how could you?" He said casually.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You know what."

"No I don't. What are you talking about?"

"You know you're the only one for me." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's face and pressed it hard against his. Sakura watched, in horror, as the two boys kissed in front of her. She stared for a couple of seconds to see if Sasuke would pull back and punch him. When he didn't she then got up and ran away.

She ran back to the camp and started crying. She hated him. She hated Naruto. Everything he ever did ended up hurting her in some way. He had just taken away the one thing she wanted most in life. All she wanted was Sasuke and her happiness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: Wow… sorry Sasuke. I made you a complete bastard this time around.

Sasuke: Gee, thanks. That should boost up my fan count. ::thinks::

Naruto: YOU KISSED ME!?

Sasuke: ::mumbling:: No more fangirls…

Naruto: Was that your master plan?

Sasuke ::shakes head no:: No more late night phone calls…

Sakura: I'm so confused!?

Sasuke: No more stalkers…

Sakurabana: It's okay Sakura. Everything will work out in the end… that or you'll go crazy.

Sasuke: No more threats about killing me since their girlfriends like me…

All: SASUKE! ::anger tick marks::

Sasuke: O.o??

Sakurabana: What do you keep on mumbling about?

Sasuke: Oh, I'm so happy. I can finally get a bath in peace now. ::flutters around like a butterfly::

All: O.O'''''

Sakurabana: Wow… if I would of known that making him evil in a fic would melt the ice prince's heart, I would have done it a while ago…

Sasuke: ::muttering in a singsong tune something on the lines of…:: They hate me! They hate me! They really really hate me!

All: O.o????


	4. Being You Isn't Easy

Sakurabana: Wow… I was kind of scared for a moment…

Naruto: What do you mean?

Sakurabana: Well, Sasuke just started fluttering and dancing around like a butterfly…

Naruto: Oh, yeah.

Sakurabana: And then he started singing. Can anything get any more weird?

Sasuke: I love the whole world! Puppies and kitties for everyone! ::starts passing out random animals::

Naruto: ::sigh:: You had to ask…

Sasuke: Here Sakurabana… A opossum for you!

Sakurabana: O.o Thanks?

Sasuke: And a hippo for you Naruto!

Naruto: ::gets hippo thrown on him:: Opf! Th-thanks???

Sasuke: For you, a hedgehog, Sakura.

Sakura: ::jumps up and down:: I GOT A GIFT FROM SASUKE-KUN!!!

Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!

Sasuke: ::happy and smiling with little hearts floating down from the heavens behind him:: Sakurabana-chan doesn't own Naruto! Oh, that Sakurabana-chan! I love her so much!

Sakurabana: O.O Sasuke?! What's wrong with you!?

Sakura: ::death glare towards Sakurabana:: why… you… little…::censored::

Sasuke: Sakurabana-chan! Come over to my house later and we can do lunch! ::hearts::

All: I think I'm going to be sick…

Freaky Ninja

(SasuNaru)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke pulled back from the intense kiss and stood over Naruto with a slight smile on his lips. For some reason, it felt okay and almost right to kiss him. His first kiss had been with him after all. That day in school…

Naruto had been looking in his eyes trying to see what was so special about him. To this day, neither one of them knows. But a kid behind him accidentally pushed Naruto onto Sasuke, forcing them to kiss. The reactions of the girls were quite funny that day.

Naruto's eyes were closed. He slowly opened them and stared at the Uchiha. He had enjoyed the kiss too, but he'd never let anyone know that. "Sasuke must have done this as a prank." He thought. "But I didn't pull away. Will he know? What do I do? I was completely paralyzed…"

Naruto sat there wondering what to do. Finally he screamed, "You disgusting fag! Why the hell did you kiss me? That's so gross! You're a guy, goddam it!"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, but you're the one who didn't pull away. So that makes who a fag?"

"Well, I was caught up in the moment. A-And I thought I was kissing Sakura!" Naruto tried to cover. "Besides, you're the one who kissed me."

"But now you have to wonder, am I really gay or was I just acting?" he teased while staying emotionless.

Naruto got up and started walking away. He thought, "Sasuke. I really wish you did kiss me because you liked me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at camp Sakura didn't even look at Naruto as he walked back. A few minutes later Sasuke had returned too. Kakashi was smiling up in the tree. Was something in his book funny?

The whole team was quiet that day. They walked back to the village, but decided not to go to breakfast. Kakashi shrugged it off and said that it had saved him money. He walked back towards the house where he and Iruka lived.

Naruto started walking towards his house when he heard, "Sasuke-kun. You live the other way. You're going towards Naruto's house."

Naruto, snapping out of his daydream, nodded and then started walking the other way. "I'll walk you home Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she grabbed onto his arm. She obliviously either forgot about the kiss or chose to ignore it. Maybe she just wanted to forget? She quickly grabbed onto his arm and snuggled with it. But Naruto was in a trance thinking about something and didn't even notice.

Sasuke watched the other two walk off as he scowled. He didn't like how Sakura was hanging all over his arm. People might get the wrong idea. Once he got back in his body, he'd have to do some major damage repairing.

He walked towards Naruto's house. "I guess I'll be staying there until we switch back." He said. Then suddenly, a soup can flew thru the air and hit his shoulder. He watched it drop to the ground.

He looked at the little boy who had thrown it. The boy was glaring at him. Glaring at him? It was a first. He glared back and watched his mother scoop him up in her arms. "I-I'm sorry. It was wrong for him to do that."

Sasuke just turned away and cursed under his breath. "It's fine." He said very coldly. "Just watch what your kid does."

"Well, m-maybe, you should watch where you're walking! You are dangerous after all!" the woman yelled while building up her confidence. "My boy had every right to do that! He was protecting himself because you're a demon! A good-for-nothing demon! You don't deserve to live! Why don't you just go off and die somewhere so we could all live in peace!"

The outburst had attracted quite a bit of attention. People that were walking by stopped and looked at the woman. They agreed with her and admired her braveness. Sticking up to that beast. Once their confidence started building up too, they soon began yelling at him.

"Yeah! Do us all a favor and die!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

"You're a damn demon! Rot in hell!"

"Leave this village! Go kill yourself!"

The demands of the villagers swirled around in his head. Were they always this cruel to Naruto? Is this what he had to live through everyday? How did he stay so happy? Sasuke kept asking himself questions as the villagers now decided to throw stuff at him. Garbage and rocks flew past his head or hit him. He closed his eyes and started to walk home. Well, Naruto's home that is.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over at the Uchiha mansion, things weren't working out for Naruto either. Sakura was still groping his arm and his head had started to hurt from thinking so much. She was giggling and blushing until she turned around. "Sasuke-kun. We have company."

Naruto turned around slowly. He didn't want the aggravation right now. His head was hurting to badly. As he turned around, he saw a mob. It wasn't just any ordinary mob though. It was a mob of angry women. And the women weren't just angry either, they were jealous. Jealous that Sakura got to hold the Uchiha's arm in public.

Sakura recognized some of the women as her former classmates and rivals. Others, she recognized as married women. Thankfully enough, her mother wasn't amongst them. Naruto sighed and started to walk faster. Every few minutes, he's turn around to see the mob quickening its pace.

Soon, he broke out into a jog, then a sprint, and then he began running. He ran around trying to ditch the mob of women. Sakura had now become apart of the mob trying to catch him. He ran and ran trying to loose them. But with every corner he turned they'd keep right up with him. Then, he got an idea.

He turned the corner to the right that had a wooden fence along the side. The mob turned a few seconds later and saw that he had disappeared. They searched and called his name, but they couldn't find him. They decided to keep on running down the street to see if he had just quickened his pace.

Once the mob was out of sight, Naruto pulled the wood camouflaged blanket down from in front of him. He laughed his same old goofy laugh and continued back home. No sooner than he had turned the corner did the mob returned.

"WHAT?!?!" he exclaimed and started running again. "How does he put up with it everyday? I couldn't do this!" He started running faster and faster down the street.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: Sorry that this one was so short. But I hope you like it nonetheless. It'll get better as it goes on, but this is just the chapter where they start to notice how hard each others life really is.

Naruto: I hate this. I'm being chased by a mob.

Sasuke: Weee! ::flies around like a plane::

Sakurabana: Umm. Sasuke, in this chapter, nobody hates you. Everyone is chasing after you. Well, your body that is.

Sasuke: What?! What do you mean nobody hates me?

Sakurabana: Well, you started to scare me, so I made Sakura like you again. Then the mob came and…

Sasuke: Hold on… ::reads over story and eyes go wide:: WHAT!

Sakurabana: Sorry… but…

Sasuke: That's it! No more tea and crumpets for you! You can't come over ever again!

Sakurabana: ::cries:: Sasuke… I'm sorry!!!

Sasuke: No. No. I can't get my showers in peace anymore now thanks to you. ::cameras start snapping and going off::

Sakurabana: ::holds up sausage link:: Anybody who takes pictures of Sasuke in the nude without asking Naruto is going to… Oh! You do NOT want me to use this! ::waves sausage link like a sword::

Fangirls: ::scream and scurry away::

Sasuke: That'll do Sakurabana, that'll do.

Sakurabana: Please forgive me…

Sasuke: Okay.

Sakurabana: O.O' Well that was easy…


	5. Confusion Of The heart

Sakurabana: So Sasuke, how have your showers been? Any pictures or snaps going off?

Sasuke: No, but that could be because of… :glances at Naruto and blushes: Naruto's been staying over my house…

Naruto: A-And watching him!

Sasuke:slaps forehead:

Sakurabana: YOU WATCH UCHIHA SASUKE TAKE SHOWERS!

Naruto:turning crimson: N-N-No! That's not what I meant! I-I just hop on in and…

Sakurabana: OH MY GOD:nose bleed:

Naruto: Wait I said that wrong!

Sasuke: You're saying everything wrong, baka!

Naruto: Shut up Sasuke! What I meant was that… uh… well, instead I might sleep with him and…

Sakurabana:waterfall of blood: WHAT:drools:

Sasuke: YOU BAKA! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL EVERYBODY ABOUT OUT SEX LIFE!

Sakurabana:faints:

Sasuke and Naruto:look down upon the fallen Sakurabana:

Naruto: Ahh, now look what you did.

Sasuke: I-I didn't do it. You did, dobe.

Naruto: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Kakashi:walks in and sees blood everywhere along with a blood covered Sakurabana: WHAT IN NINE HELLS IS GOING ON IN HERE!

Naruto: Uh-uh…. Sakurabana doesn't own anything and yeah, she hopes you will enjoy the fic:starts to run away:

Kakashi: Naruto! Get back here! You have a lot of explaining to do!

Freaky Ninja

(SasuNaru)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the house, he noticed it was unusually clean. Well, I guess when you didn't have a lot of things; it'd be hard to dirty the place up. He gazed around and took in a couple of deep breaths. It smelled like him. The very hypnotic smell that had him locked in its spell.

The kitchen was a table the separated itself from the living room/bedroom. He walked over and saw the old milk carton that was two weeks expired. He sighed and threw it away. Looks like he'd be eating out for a while.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. It was really hard and lumpy, possibly even more so than the expired milk. He bounced up and down a few times until finally he felt springs give way. The bed shuttered a little and he got up and decided to never do that again.

Walking around trying to find food, he noticed that the only thing in his cupboard was instant ramen. He sighed and asked himself, "How much goddam ramen does that boy eat?"

He closed the cupboard door and turned on his heel and walked out of the 'kitchen'. Somehow, seeing ramen pissed him off. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he acted like ramen was more important his feelings. Like he loved ramen more than him. Wait, what was he saying? He wasn't sure that he liked him. He never admitted to liking him. Sure, he liked him, but that didn't mean that he had the same feelings for him. He didn't think that in a million years, Naruto would return his feelings.

But it was strange how he didn't pull back whenever he kissed him. It was Sasuke's own test. A test to see if Naruto actually liked him the same way Sasuke liked him. But instead of yes or no or pass or fail, Naruto stumped Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. He walked towards the door and turned to doorknob. There was one person that he might be able to ask. Even if he didn't really like the idea of asking for help, he was completely lost on this one. He did need it, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Upon opening the door, his stomach rumbled. He held it until the rumbling stopped and frowned. "Looks like I'll have to get something to eat before I go see him."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Women are so goddam persistent!" he huffed and then squealed in a high-pitched mocking voice, "Go fix the sink! Fix the roof! Love me more! Leave me alone! Touch me here! Squeeze me there. Kiss me here and there! Harder! Softer! Faster! Slower! Buy me this purse, goddamit! No wonder I don't like them!"

He continued to run around trying his best tricks on the women of Konoha. They just couldn't take the hint that he just didn't want them around. He jumped up into a tree and watched the women run past with a small dust cloud collecting at their feet. This would give him a few minutes to catch his breath at least.

He inhaled deeply as his breathing slowly but surely returned to normal. He let his mind wander as he waited for the women to return back down the street. His mind wandered to the kiss that he and Sasuke had shared. It was his first real kiss. Yeah, there was that one back in the academy, but it was forced. This one was by will.

Confused, he looked around for the women. They didn't seem to be coming back yet, so he just sat there perched on his tree branch thinking. A familiar scent escaped into his nose. A scent that he had smelled only a few times, but at the same time he lusted for. He inhaled deeply as the powerful aroma tingled his nose. It took another deep breath to notice what it really was.

With all the running he had been doing, he managed to break into a sweat. And the smell that he was breathing in was Sasuke's cologne and sweat mixed into one. It smelled lustful and tempting. He slapped his forehead. "What a damn freak I am! I get all worked up over sweat and cologne! I'm lusting for someone that doesn't even like me! He just thinks I'm an annoying baka!" he trailed off until he felt someone standing behind him.

He turned around quickly with a kunai already placed in the curl of his fingers. He was about to stab forward when a familiar face smiled. It leaned over and came into view a little more and asked, "Where you going to stab me?"

Naruto looked at the person, stunned. Who did they manage to do it? Her pink hair fluttered in the wind and her green eyes were now shut, giving him a very warm smile. Is that how she always looked at him like that? No, it was because he was in Sasuke's body. Yeah, that had to be it.

"You're starting to sound like Naruto. It's kind of cute, yet scary at the same time. Besides, why would you want to be like him anyways? He's just…"

"What do you want Sakura?" he cut her off.

"Just to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Naruto resumed the typical "head on hands" Uchiha Sasuke pose. If he was going to be in his body, at least look like him if at all possible.

"Well, let's see. I don't want to talk about that damn kiss Naruto gave up. That just disgusted me. I mean, what kind of freak…"

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it?" he interrupted again.

"Well, I didn't. But since we are on the subject of Naruto, let's take about him."

"Let's not." He said as coolly as Sasuke.

"Well, okay. But I just wish he wouldn't have kissed you. I wanted to be the person to…well, steal your first kiss." She blushed but continued, "But that damn bastard had to go and ruin everything. He always does! He messes up on missions, pisses off everyone, and is really annoying."

"Wow, I never knew you thought so highly of him." Naruto said sarcastically.

She giggled. "No, you're the only one for me Sasuke. Maybe we can forget about that damn Naruto and about that kiss. Maybe I can really show you what it's like to kiss. Maybe if that faggot Naruto…!"

"Maybe he didn't mean to kiss me! Maybe he just wanted to get us apart because he liked you! Maybe, since you're such a bitch, he just wanted to ruin the relationship between you and me! Maybe, if you can comprehend this in your tiny brain of yours, you can understand that I DON'T LIKE YOU!" he screamed.

"S-Sasuke…" she paused and frowned. Then, after a few moments, it turned into a smile. "Oh, there's my typical Uchiha. Always sticking up for Naruto."

"Wha?"

"Every time I say anything bad about him, you flip. And that makes me all warm inside. Because if you flip out about a friend that much, what'll happen whenever we start dating? You'll flip out twice as much if people were talking behind my back." She giggled and then blushed. "You must still be confused about the kiss. I understand. I know you don't truly not like me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Her love for the damn asshole was thicker than tar. She'd go to extreme… wait. What did she just say?

Naruto thought for a second and replayed everything back through his mind. _"Oh, there's my typical Uchiha. Always sticking up for Naruto. Every time I say anything bad about him, you flip."_ What was that supposed to mean? Did she talk about him a lot? And why did Sasuke always stick up for him?

He got up off the tree branch and hopped down. "Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?"

"As far away from you as I can possibly be." He said coldly.

"Oh, well, uh, be sure to tell me whenever you want the kiss!" she said blushing an even brighter shade of magenta.

"Rot in hell." He said under his breath. He started walking away down the street but then the ground began to shake. He turned around and saw the stampede of women running towards him. He flushed angrily and waited in the street for them to come closer.

They neared as thoughts raced through his mind. "Why the hell did I run away? What kind of ninja am I? They are only women. Overly sensitive and very annoy-…" he stopped in mid-thought and smiled.

When the women were only a few yards away he shouted, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BUNCH OF FAT COWS! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH WOMEN! THAT'S RIGHT, LADIES I'M GAY! NOW KEEP YOUR UTTERY HAND THE HELL OFF OF ME, DAMMIT!"

He pivoted on his heel and raced off. He turned his head to see the women dumbstruck and completely confused. He laughed as some of them sighed and others began to cry. He didn't know if it was because of the fat comment or the 'I'm gay' comment. It didn't take him long to decide.

Well, he officially ruined the Uchiha's reputation. He told all the towns women that he was gay, and he even told Sakura that he didn't like her. Wow, won't Sasuke be happy to have his life back. However or whenever he got it back.

"It's going to be great telling him one day: 'Oh, Sasuke. I made every female in the town think you're gay and I made Sakura known to how much you don't like her. By the way, I love you!'" he sighed.

He began heading to the house of the two people he trusted the most. He needed some advice and only knew of one person. But of course, since he was in Sasuke's body, he'd have to go to the one Sasuke trusted most instead.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi: Naruto! What happened?

Naruto: Well, you see… :glances at Sakurabana laying on the ground:

Sasuke: Naruto told Sakurabana all the things that we've… ahem… done and…

Kakashi: What! Naruto! Things are not to leave a man's bedroom!

Jiraiya: What's going on here?

Naruto: Perverted hermit?

Sasuke: Oh, great.

Kakashi: Sakurabana passed out once she heard of… :leans over and whispers in Jiraiya's ear:

Jiraiya: Oh! Tsk. Tsk. Naruto. You know, a man's secret should never leave the bedroom.

Iruka: What's up?

Jiraiya: Naruto told Sakurabana :whispers in Iruka's ear: and then she passed out.

Iruka: Naruto! Stories of pleasure should…

Naruto: I know! "Never leave the bedroom!" I get it!

Iruka: Not just a bedroom, but a _man's_ bedroom. Besides, you should never repeat it to a yaoi fangirl, either.

Sasuke: You know how they get.

Naruto: Sorry, but is there a cure?

Kakashi: Yeah. But it's painful. Remember, Naruto, _that_ technique I used on you. Thousand years of pain?

All: O.O

Iruka:blushes:

Kakashi: That's the only thing I see fit to waking her up.

Jiraiya: Can I administer it to her. :winks:

Kakashi: Go for it. :shows him technique: Just do that.

Jiraiya: Oh, yeah:smiles: Don't mind me, I'm just, uh, collecting data!

All-.-' yeah.

Jiraiya: Ho, ho, ho! This is going to be great:puts hands into position: THOUSAND YEARS OF…!

Sakurabana:punches Jiraiya and sends him flying back with a bloody nose: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED HERMIT!

All: O.O

Sakurabana:anger marks: I'll deal with you guys later… So:smiles sweetly: How'd you like it?

All:sigh:


	6. Seeing Past It All Part 1

Sakurabana: How dare you let Jiraiya try and administer that to me? That's just gross!

Kakashi: Ma. Ma. Everything's fine. You're awake now.

Sakurabana: HOW COULD YOU SAY EVERYTHING'S FINE! I ALMOST GOT SOME OLD GUYS FINGERS SHOVED UP MY…

Sasuke: _:holds up "edited for content" sign:_

Naruto: O.o

Iruka: _:blushes even more:_

Kakashi: Yes. Yes. There is only one person that I know that can stand that technique…

Iruka: _:completely red:_

Sakurabana: Who?

Kakashi: I'm not telling. You'll probably pass out again.

Jiraiya: _:Blood everywhere:_ Can I administer the technique again?

Sakurabana: Shut up you old perverted geezer! _:Punches Jiraiya again and sends him flying back:_

Naruto: Well, uh, Sakurabana doesn't own anything. Not a single thing.

Sakurabana: And _you_ Naruto! _:points finger:_

Naruto: _:hurriedly:_ On to the fic!

Freaky Ninja

(Sasu/Naru)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A perfect day would be: a happy sun peeking out of the thick white clouds, a warm summer breeze that flutters through your hair and tickles your face, birds that sang their merry little songs to on another and soared freely above the tree line, and announce your love to the one you have loved for so long that you can't remember when it first happened. Yes, that would be a perfect day.

But, it was exactly opposite of a perfect day. The sun was completely hidden by oil black cloud, the wind that blew was violent and harsh, the birds seemed like they all died a few years back and were now all extinct, and he didn't announce his love to the person he loved so much.

Still the middle of summer, it was warm outside. But not hot because the rain clouds that swept in cooled it down. It looked like that at any minute the clouds were about to burst from all the rain held captive inside. He hurried to their house. Another five minutes and he'll be there.

Then a sudden thought struck him. What was he going to say? Was he to just stroll in and announce to them that he was gay and liked another boy? Or should he just say, "Look, Sensei, I'm having some guy troubles." Maybe that'll work. In any way, he had to ask for help. He was lost and confused when it came down to it. Was this what love was really about? Being lost and confused? If so, he'd go through a hell of a lot more just for him.

Finally, he landed on their doorstep. He straighten out, tried to look convincing, and knocked on the door. He heard the patter of footsteps approaching the door. He watched the doorknob turn slowly and the door creak open. Slowly. Slowly. Finally, the door open to expose a silver-haired man wearing nothing but boxers and a mask.

He stepped back and flushed at the sight of the man standing there almost naked. He pivoted on his heel and said, "Sorry, I interrupted your…"

"I was sleeping, Sasuke. And when do you say that you're sorry? The only time I've heard you say that is was when you're saying it to Naruto."

"Y-Yeah. I just thought…" he scanned his brain for a good excuse and couldn't come up with one. "I don't know. Never mind."

"Ma. What did you want?"

"I need to ask you something."

"W-wh-what?" Kakashi said while trying to restrain a yawn but failing miserably.

"Er, well, it's kind of secret and…"

"Come on. What is it?"

"Are you sure? Out here?" he said nervously.

"Yes. Say it."

"Well, okay. I like another guy and I think…"

Kakashi stood there wide-eyed and didn't let him continue further. "Come inside Sasuke. We'll talk in hear."

He rolled his eyes and continued inside.

The inside of the house was small. Meant for two or four people max. It had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a bedroom. It was bigger than his apartment, yet, significantly messier.

Kakashi apologized for the mess and added, "Iruka's grocery shopping now and hasn't gotten the time to clean, yet. I was going to after I had a little nap. Good thing you woke me, Sasuke." He concluded with a smile visible under his mask.

He looked at the mask and smiled. "Does he even sleep with it on?" he wondered.

Kakashi went into the bedroom and came out with a pair of jeans on a few minutes later. He looked at the jeans. He didn't even know that he wore, let alone even had any, jeans.

Kakashi caught his awkward stare and explained, "Iruka bought them for me. He said they'd look good on me."

"They do."

Kakashi, puzzled, turned to the boy and said, "Thank you?"

"No. I mean…" He said as he slapped his forehead. Whatever he said now was just going to dig a deeper hole for him. "Never mind."

Kakashi smiled. "I was just hoping to hear it from Iruka first, that's all. Thank you though, really."

He nodded. What else could go wrong today? Kissing himself, telling Sakura that he doesn't like her, telling the women of the village that he was gay, hitting on his team Jounin, and finally, the best thing of all, it wasn't really even his own body.

Kakashi sat down on the chair and before he could motion for him to sit down, he plopped down on the couch.

"So, what were you trying to tell me outside, Sasuke?" Kakashi began.

"I, well, I like another… another… guy. And, well, he came up to me and kissed me. But then the girl that likes Sa- er, me, saw and flipped out. She then chased me around the whole damn village along with a mob of women and confessed her love for me."

"That's the third time this week, right?"

"Something like that." He added casually but not really knowing. "So I was wondering…"

"Does he really like you?" Kakashi finished.

"Yeah."

"And you came to me? Why?"

"Well, you're someone that I trust, someone that Sa-Naruto trusts, and also, you ARE with Iruka."

"Ah, good point. Well, if there's one field that I excelled at, it wasn't matchmaking. I can't help you as much as I'd like, but I can offer some advice, Sasuke."

He sat there thinking for a few seconds pondering over the situation in his head. Finally, he asked, "Did you strip?"

"Sensei!"

"Okay, no. Well, then you could always go up and tell Naruto that you love him. That's what I did with Iruka, and look where it's gotten me! I think that would be good. And if not, strip for him."

"I…am…not…stripping!" He said between clenched teeth.

"Well, I don't know what else to say, Sasuke. You might be able to…"

"How do I do it without making a fool out of myself?"

Kakashi laughed. "Either way, you'll make a fool out of yourself. Either he'll turn you down and you'll be laughed at that way. Or, he'll accept and he'll laugh at you later on about how scared you looked when asking him. It's a lose-lose battle. I'm going through it right now."

He nodded and thought for a few minutes. "Okay thanks, Sensei." He said as he went to the door. "I think I know what to say this time."

"Ma. Good luck, Sasuke."

He nodded and ran outside. The sky was increasingly darker than before.

Kakashi watched the young boy run away. He smiled and said under his breath, "By the way, Naruto, it's the twenty fifth time this week that she's confessed her love for Sasuke. Not the third." He smiled once more and before shutting the door, looked up at the sky. A little flicker of worry shot across his face, but was quickly gone as he shut the door completely.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: Well, I liked it. Did any of you?

Naruto: Wh-What? I thought you were still mad at us.

Sakurabana: No, after writing that, I got over it.

Naruto: But…

Sakurabana: Do you want me mad at you? Remind me again and I will be.

Naruto: I liked it. But was that me the whole time?

Sasuke: Yes, dobe.

Naruto: Shut up Sasuke.

Kakashi: Well, I seemed out of character.

Sakurabana: Yes, I believe so too. Something's that you said you wouldn't say, but I had to in order for the story. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

Jiraiya: Am I going to be in your story?

Sakurabana: Most likely not.

Jiraiya: Are you going to pass out anytime soon?

Sakurabana:_anger marks_: NOT WHILE YOUR AROUND:_picks up log and chucks it at Jiraiya, hitting him in the head_:

Jiraiya:_falls to ground, missing a few teeth_:

Sakurabana:_whispers_: I really do like Jiraiya, he's just really dirty. Hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think. It's long, sorry!


	7. Seeing Past It All Part 2

Sakurabana: I don't feel like talking much. So go ahead, one of you, say it.

Sasuke and Naruto: What?

Sakurabana: Say what you usually say.

Sasuke and Naruto: o.o?

Sakurabana: You know.

Naruto: I love you?

Sasuke: Is that what you're talking about?

Sakurabana: No! The thing you usually say for me.

Sasuke: Get away, Jiraiya?

Naruto: Is that it?

Sakurabana: NO!

Naruto: Oh! I get it now!

Sakurabana: Finally!

Naruto: She means for us to say that this is a shounen ai, which means it a boy/boy relationship!

Sasuke: Good thinking, Naruto.

Sakurabana: NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL! YOU IDIOTS! ALL I WANTED YOU TO DO WAS… :_rant rant rant_:

Sasuke: I thought she didn't want to talk that much.

Naruto:_laughs_: Well, she doesn't own anything. I would say that I'm my own free person, but really I'd be lying. I belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Freaky Ninja

(Sasu/Naru)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The blackening sky looked as if it were about to rain. He sat under a tree and continued to glance upward towards it. Having just eaten, he felt relaxed and refreshed. He got up and thought it was a good a time as ever to go and visit him. So, without a backward glance, he ran off to the house.

After only a few minutes, he arrived at his house. The occupants were both male and both ninjas, but that only made everything easier. It proved to him that two ninja males could hold a relationship. And that's exactly what he wanted with a certain whisker-faced boy.

Knocking on the door, he heard footsteps approach. The door opened abruptly and a black-haired man with a scar across his nose stood there. He looked tired… no, exhausted. He stood at the doorway until the man had finally processed who it was and smiled.

"Hello, Naruto. What brings you here?"

"Hi, Iru- er, Sensei." He quickly changed. He had no idea what Naruto really called him. "I was wondering if I could talk with you."

"Sure, what about?"

"About guy troubles."

"I never knew you were having guy troubles. Is it about Sakura? Or about another girl?"

"No. It's about another boy."

"Oh, well come in." he motioned the boy inside. "Go on, sit down."

He sat down on the couch and began studying the room. It was significantly smaller than his mansion and also messier. Living alone, he was able to easily able to keep it clean all the time.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten to cleaning yet. I said I'd do it whenever Kakashi was out grocery shopping, but then you stopped by. So I think he'll understand."

Sasuke nodded once and then finally noticed what Iruka was dressed in. He had on a pair of dark blue sweats that hung a few inches below his bellybutton. A tight white shirt accented every muscle on his torso, back, and arms.

Iruka caught him staring and asked, "Do you like it? Kakashi bought them for me."

"Hn. I mean, yeah, it looks good."

"Well, then I guess Kakashi succeeded in what he wanted to achieve. Well, back to the real problem. What was it you were trying to tell me on the pouch? Something about another guys, is it?"

"Yeah." He said. He still wasn't comfortable speaking to him, but it was the person Naruto trusted most. It'd just look weird going to Kakashi and asking for help in this body. So he just sighed and told him everything. "It started out that I liked this boy. I watched him from afar, protected him… as much as I could, and risked my life for him. I love him, but I don't know who to tell him. I don't want to be rejected because… because…"

"It'd hurt too much." Iruka stated.

"Yeah." He nodded once and then continued. "So, I tried a different approach. I kissed him instead. And…"

"What did he do?"

"He just sat there. He didn't pull back… he didn't kiss back… he did nothing. Afterwards, he tried to cover up why he didn't pull back and punch me, but I saw the slight blush rise to his cheeks. Also, not only did he not pull back, but…"

"Yeah?" Iruka urged. He knew that the good part was coming up.

"His eyes where closed, and his lips were parted… the look of ecstasy was on his face." He sat there recalling the memory in a sort of trance.

"Naruto, do I really have to tell you?" Iruka said as he watched the boy snap out of his trance.

"What?" he said more casually then the usual coldness the lurked in his voice.

"Whoever you kissed loves you back. If he didn't pull back and had that pleasurable look upon his face after the kiss, then I'd say he definitely does. What did he say afterwards?"

He sat there trying to recall the memory. He flinched as he heard the voice replay in his mind. "He just said I was a fag and that I kissed him after he thought it was Sakura. But, that didn't matter really. Because whenever he walked away, I didn't say anything, but I saw the flicker of disappointment, hurt, and sadness on his face. He was never that good at hiding his emotions."

"So, he said all that stuff beforehand so that it'd make you think he didn't like you?"

"No, more or less so I wouldn't laugh at him later on once he found out I was kidding. That's my guess. But I wasn't kidding around, I was serious."

"Well, I'd say for you to go up to him and tell him everything you told me. Tell him how much you love him and why you feel like that. Don't tell him that you aren't 'kidding' because then it just adds more suspicion. More likely than not, he loves you too. He just doesn't know who to express it. If who I think is who you're talking about."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

He throat clamped. He wanted to know how he figured it out. He never gave the slightest clue who it was or the name. Did Naruto really talk about him?

Before he could speak, Iruka smiled and added, "I've seen the way you look at him. I looked at Kakashi like that before too. Then, he came up to me and told me that he loved me and gave me a kiss. Of course, I acted almost similar, only I didn't call him a 'fag'. I ran away with disappoint, because, I too, thought he was only joking. But when he followed me back to my house, I shortly found out that he wasn't."

A slight blush rose to meet Iruka's cheeks. Sasuke actually found himself smiling at the behavior and continued to listen.

"So, my best bet would to not only tell him how much you love him, show him also." He winked at him and smiled. "You can buy a women's heart, Naruto, but you can only show your way into a man's. Prove to him that you love him. No amount of money will ever add up to the amount of love you are willing to give to another. It comes down to not how much you have risked already, but how much you are still willing to risk. It's up to you and how much you really love him, Naruto."

He nodded while taking all of this in.

"Well, you don't have much time. Why don't you go and tell him before it begins to rain. That way, you can stay inside and enjoy each other's company as the rain falls outside."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." He said and walked to the door. "I'll remember everything you said."

He nodded at the grown man and ran out of the house and unto the street. The wind had already begun to pick up and the skies began to drizzle, showing signs for a tremendous downpour.

Iruka watched the boy down the street until he turned his first corner. He smiled once again and closed the door.

He then heard a voice behind him. "You always were a hopeless romantic."

He smiled and turned around to face the occupant of the voice. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all." said a silver-haired nin. "There is no problem whatsoever." He wrapped his arms tightly around the Iruka's waist.

He put his arms around his neck and noticed that his mask was no longer on. Another blush met Iruka's cheeks, as he knew what was coming later on. "Kakashi…"

"Shh…" he said as he began kissing his neck. Slowly and teasingly, until he found his way to his shoulders, then his chest, and then back up to his neck again. Iruka stood there, knees weak, until Kakashi stood straight up and landed a soft whisper of a kiss upon his lips. "The funny thing is… we were never out grocery shopping."

"No, we weren't. I wonder if they'll ever find out?" he whispered.

"No, I doubt it. But shall we start where we left off earlier?"

"Of course."

This time, Iruka reached over and locked the door before proceeding into the bedroom, still linked together in Kakashi's arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: Oh yeah! A little Kakashi and Iruka action at the end. I never meant to do that, but I just thought it up on a whim. So I hope you liked it, even if it didn't have anything to do with the story.

Kakashi and Iruka: It's about time!

Naruto: So that was Sasuke in my body, right?

Sakurabana: Correct.

Sasuke: Getting a little quicker aren't we, dobe?

Naruto: SASUKE!

Sakurabana: Well, I believe one or two more chapters shall do it. We are quickly coming to a close in our story. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you really enjoyed it!


	8. A Wild Goose Chase That

Sakurabana: Yes! That's right! Yes! Sound the alarm! A code 411 pink has happened! Alert the village! Alert the hokage! Alert all the hot men!

Naruto: Sakurabana? What's going on?

Sakurabana: Gah! What are you doing out here? It's dangerous! Hurry get inside!

Sasuke: Sakurabana…

Sakurabana: Oh, Sasuke! It's terrible! Somebody has… has…

Naruto: Has?

Sakurabana: Has…. Kidnapped my beloved Koga-kun!

Sasuke: Who's that?

Naruto: And what relation is he to you?

Sakurabana:_glares_: He's my husband.

Naruto and Sasuke: YOUR HUSBAND! O.O

Sasuke: Since when were you married?

Naruto: And why wasn't I invited?

Sakurabana: I've been married now for a couple hundred years now, thank you.

Sasuke: Hn. Yeah, sure. Your look a couple years older then us…

Sakurabana: Demons age differently then humans.

Naruto: YOU'RE A DEMON!

Sasuke: O.O

Sakurabana: Duh. Haven't you seen my pointed ears? I'm a wolf demon. Anyways, on to the important business… I don't own Naruto or anything. Just this story.

Naruto and Sasuke: O.O

Sakurabana: Okay, this letter came through a review. It's his ransom note. A girl named Kiera took him and won't give him back… He's the plan…

Freaky Ninja

(Sasu/Naru)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He sat in his huge mansion and watched the sky blackening from out of his window. It was weird how the weather was acting today. Never, in all his time here on Earth, had he seen a sky this black.

The wind was swirling and tearing through the trees outside. Every now and again, the mansion would moan in pain from the wind cutting against it. He walked over and opened the door to listen to the howling of the wind.

The only thing he heard over the screaming wind was the groaning of the trees. They seemed to be in pain as the wind whipped through them too. Then…CRACK! The wind was too strong for the tree as it snapped from the ground and tumbled downwards. The roaring of the tree clashing with the others was loud and fierce, until finally, it hit the soft earth underneath.

He rocked on the balls of his feet. He knew what he was told to do, but he didn't think he could do it. He loved him, Sasuke, very much, but he didn't have as much confidence as he did. Therefore, it made things a little difficult.

He decided that moment to go looking for him. He'd most likely be at his house since he was staying at Sasuke's. So, he took a final deep breath and ran out into the violent storm, even if it still was only sprinkling. The next burst of wind caught him off balance and almost knocked him off his feet.

"Dammit, if I survive this wind tonight, I'll propose to him!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Having just left Kakashi and Iruka's house, Sasuke walked towards Naruto's house. He felt a little better about the whole situation, but something still didn't seem right. He got over the fear of loving Naruto, but something was still bothering him…

A blond clump of hair flew in front of his eyes, swaying with the wind.

"Damn. I'm still in his body. How am I supposed to get out of this one? I can't ask for help, no, they'll think I'm crazy. Shit." He cursed under his breath.

Looking up, he saw families rush into their houses as the wind began picking up once more. Children were holding on to their parents' hands in hope of not being swept away.

It made him laugh, for them thinking of such nonsense, and long, because his parents had been taken away too soon. He'd give anything for his parents to be back: smiling, laughing, and holding him whenever he was scared or frightened. Always being there for him whenever he was angry, lost, or confused.

But he devoided himself of all those emotions long ago. He didn't need them. It was weakness in and of itself. It seemed childish to think such things…

And yet, all those emotions reappeared when he fell in love with a certain blond fox.

He stepped up to his doorstep and fumbled for his key. Finally he found it and got it out to unlock the door, but he stopped. The key hovered an inch away from the doorknob. Being incredibly still, from all the years of patience and practice, he slowly put the key back in his pocket and turned around. He was going to visit Naruto tonight, whether he liked it or not.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Running to his house, the wind flicked his hair into his eyes. Bushing it out and throwing it behind his ear, it flapped back and covered his vision. It happened about five times until he finally cursed his significant other.

"Dammit, Sasuke! And you say MY hair's annoying. Shit, how can you fight with it all in your eyes?"

He sighed as he finally reached his house. The rain had finally begun to pour as he tried the doorknob. Locked. But then that means…

Would he be out in this storm?

No, Sasuke wasn't that stupid. He'd be home in bed or watching a flame flicker on the table while he read a book…

"Yeah, and I'd be watching paint dry. Dammit, Sasuke. Where are you?"

He looked around and thought. Then another idea hit him. The place where Kakashi-sensei would train them at, off in the woods, wasn't too far off. It was right by that memorial to all the people who had lost their lives during a mission. That's where he must be. Back there training.

"Sasuke, you really are an asshole." He laughed and shook his head as excess water dripped off his hair rapidly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nobody was home. The mansion was cold, dark and miserable. No wonder he didn't want to stay there.

"I live there and don't even like to stay there. That's why I'm always over at Naruto's…" his thoughts began trailing off until another one took over. "Shit. Where is that baka? Why is he out in this weather?"

He thought for a second and then smiled. "Probably the same reason I am. Well, if I were him and I found out I wasn't home, then where would I go? Hmm…"

He stood there for a few minutes as the rain pattered on his shoulders. It poured increasingly heavier with each passing minute. Then, finally, he looked up and smirked. "He'd go to where he thought I would be. Idiot."

Feeling rather confident, he ran off into the direction of the woods.

After a few minutes, she emerged. Rain poured down her shoulder length pink hair. Her green eyes fixed on the boy running. His orange outfit was turning browner by the second from the splashing mud as he ran. Confused, she continued to watch him. Finally, he disappeared out of seeing range.

"Naruto-chan. I've never seen you so… so… cold looking. Your eyes were completely different. You looked more like…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke!"

He screamed. "Where the hell are you! You're such an asshole! All I wanted to do was tell you how I feel and you have to go and run away."

His voice began to soften with ever word he spoke. "Why is it that every time I try and get close to somebody, they run away? Sakura. Hinata. Now even Sasuke. Am I truly just that bad of a person?"

He slouched against the memorial and slide down the wet side. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he hid his face from view. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be loved."

A muffled sound could be heard from the boy as the rain began to pour even harder from the midnight black sky.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: Okay, so you got it?

Sasuke: Why don't you just finish the story?

Naruto: Yeah. That's what the ransom note says. Finish the story or else you'll never see… Koo-gha again.

Sakurabana: Koga.

Naruto: Whatever.

Sakurabana: But that's just too easy. Besides, one more chapter and it's done. Here, I'll read it again…

Sasuke and Naruto: We've already heard and read it a thousand times!

Sakurabana: "I want the story to be at its end by tomorrow or... or...  
grabs Koga and pulls out gun This here jerk gets it!" Oh my poor Koga! He must be terrified, tied up to that kitchen chair and having to go pee!

Sasuke: How'd you find out he was tied to a kitchen chair?

Naruto: And having to go pee?

Sakurabana: Email… Such a horrible thing. Tie someone to a chair when they need the toilet the most… That is the root of all evil… that… and broccoli.

Sasuke and Naruto: Agreed.

Sakurabana: Well, I will get you one of these days, mystery husband kidnapper person, and when I do, you'll come face to face with my little friend. Mr. Log. :_laughs_:

Naruto and Sasuke:_look at each other_: O.o

Naruto:_whispers_: Does anyone out there have a straight jacket?


	9. Leads Only To You

Sakurabana: Well, everybody, I give you the last chapter. I decided to finish my story instead of running around trying to save my husband from the kidnapping. He's in good hands… and maybe he'll learn some manners!

Sasuke: I still can't believe you're married…

Naruto: Yeah, so young. Did he knock you up?

Sakurabana: O.O' NO!

Naruto: Ah, well. Let's get this done and over with. I've been sitting in these wet clothes all day…

Sasuke: Hn. I could use a hot shower…

Sakurabana:_gleam_:

Sasuke and Naruto: -.-'

Sakurabana: So, well, I'd like to dedicate this to a very special friend of mine. She's helped me out so much, thanks! And, um… I believe that's it. So, um, Kiera-sama… here is your story dedication. I hope you like this story… so yes, I'll do it properly. Oh, and everyone knows that I don't own Naruto, right. So I don't have to say it? Good.

Sasuke: Well, then. This is good-bye?

Sakurabana: 'Fraid so.

Naruto: Oh, well, it's been fun.

Sakurabana: Yeah. And thanks to all my reviewers. You've been a HUUUUUUUUUUUGE help in motivation and moral support. I thank you all for your reviews and kind remarks! (Except any horrible nasty reviews… then I hope the curse of the nine-tailed demon fox, Kyuubi is born inside your first born child… so ha!) ' Just kidding, any review is much appreciated and well taken account for.

Freaky Ninja

(Sasu/Naru)

This story is dedicated to Kiera (Kujiku Tamashii)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wind was swirling around and dancing through the trees. Leaves fluttered through the dark sky like small pebbles in a rough river current. Torn trees lay motionless on the ground. Dark, black skies held no visible clouds, for they too, were also black.

And through all this, one boy was searching…

Searching for the one he loved.

He jumped from tree limb to tree limb, trying desperately to avoid the snapping limbs and falling trees. He was successful, for a few minutes. As he jumped onto a branch, it snapped. He easily avoided falling like so many times before, but this time, he jumped onto an already falling tree and had no time to escape.

A thud of a tiny body and a massive tree rang throughout the forest, but was quickly covered up by the howling wind. The small amount of pain that escaped his throat went without notice.

He lay motionless for a few minutes, rain pattering steadily on his face. He was breathing heavily, chest moving up and down, as the left side of his body went numb. He squirmed a little and abruptly stopped as the pain surged throughout his body.

The tree had crushed the left side of his body.

He began thinking. Thinking if any of this was worth it. Thinking if he, himself, was worth it to Naruto.

"What's the point of living? I can't kill my brother. I can't love Naruto… Dammit! I can't even get to him! I can't believe this. This is all pointless. I'm just going to lay here and die."

He laid there, spread eagle, for a few more minutes, trying to drown himself, when he heard a voice. A voice that seemed more beautiful than angels. It cooed down upon him and gave a short laugh.

"Don't do that, Naruto."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He trudged through the woods looking for a sign of life. Anything. Anywhere. He didn't care. Just something to show him he didn't go and do something stupid. It was Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja, after all.

He brushed past a bush and ran into a couple of thorns. With ease, he managed to get out of them rather quickly. Then, finally, he stumbled upon the clearing. Trees gazed down upon it and the memorial in which it held. But tonight, it also held a confused, lost boy.

Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja. Uzumaki Naruto.

He walked slowly up to him. Seeping mud water came up an inch over his shoes. Still, ninja stealth kept him from being heard.

Sobs could be heard over the squish of the mud and soft roar of the wind. Then, finally, he reached the boy and stood there for a few seconds, debating what to do. Then finally, he laid his arm on his shoulder.

The boy gave a slight jump and turned around to face the person behind him. He came face to face with his teacher.

Hatake Kakashi

Naruto sniffed it and turned his head to wipe away the tears. Unbeknownst the rain had already camouflaged them. When he felt presentable to Kakashi, he kept his head down and waited.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly to Kakashi.

"Ma. Calm down. I came here to give you some help."

"I don't need your help, dammit!" he snapped.

"Na-Sasuke. You need to just listen to my advice. Don't take it and be stubborn, but someone you love will get hurt in the process."

"I don't love anyone. You should know that. Everyone loves me, but I love none." He lied.

"I personally think it's the other way around, actually."

Naruto looked up through black eyes at the ninja. He eyed him suspiciously and went to ask "What?" when Kakashi interrupted.

"Why don't you check the fortune cookie…?"

"What fortune cook-…?"

"The one you got from the cook at the Ramen restaurant." He said as he got up. "This isn't Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja. He didn't just sit around and cry, did he?"

Naruto shook his head and watched as his teacher began to walk away. "Good luck." He said as he waved back to Naruto and walked off.

Naruto sat there thinking for a minute, but then searched for his cookie. He found it in his right pocket and fumbled it in his hand. He opened the packet that contained the cookie and began thinking again.

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei's right. What _am_ I doing? Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja just sitting around and cry-… Wait. Who? What? But how did he know that _I_ was Naruto? We never told anyone. And how did he know that I got the cookie from the restaurant? Sasuke must have told him. Yeah. He told him everything. That bastard…"

A rustle from the bushes in front of him startled him and broke his train of thought. He looked up and came face to face with another person.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How'd you find me here?"

"How'd you get under there?"

"Stupidity."

"Oh, well, you have enough of that Naruto-chan."

"Shut up, Sakura." She smiled at the comment.

"Well, Naruto. Let's get you out. I'll push and you try and pull your way out, okay?"

"Shouldn't you run and get someone?"

"No! I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself… and with your help. Besides, we need to get you to Sasuke as soon as possible."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you love him."

"What? Wha-what makes you say that?"

"Your stutter right there. And I've known for a while. Well, I had my suspicions, at least. But when Sasuke-ku-… I mean Sasuke came out today and said to the village that he was gay; I kind of figured it was with you. So I followed you, and low and behold, I found you at his house. When I saw you race off, I followed you again. So here I am now."

"Lucky for me you followed again."

"Indeed. Well," she sighed, "lets get this tree off you."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she said sweetly.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to like you. And taking Sasuke away from…"

"It's okay. Honestly, I'm young and I'll be able to love again. It's not like my whole world came crashing down on me."

He watched her turn her head and shudder. When she turned back around, her eyes were reddening, hinting that she was crying. But the rain mixed the tears and hid them on her face.

"So." She said. "Let's get moving."

He nodded slowly and braced himself for the immense pain that was soon to follow. Sakura also braced herself against the tree. Her back was against the tree and she turned to Sasuke once more.

"Ready Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. One. Two. Three!"

Sakura pushed off the ground with her legs as her back pressed against the tree. Her feet were slipping in the mud and her knees began to buckle causing little prickles to shoot up her legs. She steadied herself and pushed harder against the tree.

Sasuke had a much more painful time trying to wiggle himself from under the tree. For one thing, his left side was completely numb. Another thing was since he couldn't feel the left side; his right side throbbed in pain. Every pressure point he used doubled with pain from lack of the left side.

Sakura was still struggling with moving the fairly large tree and Sasuke was barely able to move. Then, when all hope of moving the tree seemed lost, the tree moved an inch. They sighed in relieve as both tried harder to move the dead weight tree. Soon, inch-by-inch, the tree began sliding through the mud.

Sasuke began ignoring the pain, as the tree slid closer to getting off of him. After an hour of this, his whole body must have become numb, because he couldn't feel a thing. He lay there, looking up at the sky. The last thing he remembered was the look of joy on Sakura's face. What a wonderful sight to see.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sakura?"

"Saasssuke! What are you doing?" she screamed.

"Wha-?"

"Naruto's stuck under a tree and needed your help! And here you are sitting here crying! What happened to Konoha's most unpredictable ninja! Did he suddenly turn into a cry baby?" she continued.

"N-no. I was… confused. That's all."

"Confused? Sasuke, I've never known you to go run off and cry whenever you were 'confused'. Never. And then best of all, you won't even tell Naruto how you feel."

"What?"

"Oh, please. As if I didn't catch on. You've been eyeing up Naruto for some time now. And you honestly thought I wouldn't have noticed. Sasuke, I liked you so much, and you turn out to be gay. Go figure that that's my luck. Where did I go wrong? Am I not pretty enough?" she ranted.

"Sakura? NO! You're beautiful, honestly. Its just…" he faded off.

She smiled warmly and bent down to him on the ground. She cupped his face and whispered. "It's okay. I understand. Just wait here, I'm sure he'll be around. Wow, who knew? He's beginning to become Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja."

"Why does everyone keep on saying that? Don't they know…?"

"No, the question is: Do they know?"

"What?"

"Confused? Well, why don't you go off and cry somewhere? Cry baby." She smirked evilly.

"WHAT!" Naruto jumped up and steadied himself. "Shut the hell up! I'm not a goddam crybaby. I'm Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja, got it? And here, just to prove it to you, have a nice helping of my fist!"

Naruto swung back his fist and drove it into Sakura's face. On impact, his hand began to throb with pain. A tiny cut split apart in between his two knuckles. A cloud of smoke filled around both of them and soon, Sakura had changed into a log.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

"There we go. There's Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja." Her voice echoed through out the woods. A whisper of a voice that seemed just in front of him, but hidden by the pouring of the rain. "Sit tight, Sasuke should arrive shortly."

"What? Wait."

"Yes?"

"Do you know about us?"

She walked out of the woods directly in front of him. She held her hands on her hips and stopped a few feet in front of him. She smiled and nodded twice. "Yes, and I believe that you two will make a great couple."

"You know what I mean."

"Sorry, but I don't."

"Why do you keep on calling me Konoha's number one…?"

She pushed back her drenched pink hair and smiled again. "Some things, Sasuke, you're meant to find out. And others will be shown to you. But the hardest to find out are the ones you weren't meant to know, because then you have to find them out on your own. And sometimes, when you find them out, they hurt you the worst. Which is why in the first place, you weren't meant to know."

His black hair lay pieced on his faces, trickling a steady flow of rain down his face. His black eyes were focused on her, wearily. She had just confused him to know end. But he took it all in and stored it away. He'd think about it later.

"For instance, when I found out about you and Naruto for the first time, I was crushed. No body told me, I was just too damn nosey for my own good. I would eventually have learned of you two, I just found out too early. I was so hurt that I followed you around to make sure it wasn't true. By some odd chance that it wouldn't be… But when I caught you guys again, I had given up all hope of ever being with either one of you."

"Wait, wait, wait…" he interrupted.

"What?"

"First, when did you catch me and Sas- I mean Naruto together? Second, when did you catch us together again? Third, you actually liked me-Naruto?"

"When you two kissed in front of me. When I was following you Naruto and I found him at your house. You two weren't together, but that at least proved the point that you two were spending your free time together. And yes, I like Naruto."

"Wow. Why didn't I ever pick up on that?"

"Because, I never showed it. I look up to him as a person I can admire. He grows stronger with each passing day and helps out his friends whenever they are in need. He's everything I wanted in a man. But you are everything I want to see in a man."

"So you're saying if Naruto and I were mixed together…"

"You'd be the perfect man with Naruto's determination and your looks. That's why I believe you two should be together. If I can't have you, then you two should have each other."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Of course."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His head was spinning. All he could feel was the rain thumping on his face. Did he drown? Maybe he was dead. He couldn't feel any pain whatsoever. Maybe if he moved his arm…

He let out a moan of pain. Dammit, he wasn't dead yet. Or maybe, he was in hell and this annoying patter on his face was the torture for the rest of his time down here!

He opened his eyes slowly to meet the steadily pouring rain and quickly closed them again. He flopped his head to one side. Dammit, how was he going to get to Naruto with all this pain in his body? Where did it come from? Why was he passed out on the ground? Then he remembered the tree that was on top of him. Somebody had tried to move it off of him. Did it work? Why did he pass out? Was the pain that unbearable?

What a sissy he was. Whenever he got home, he made a mental note of this, he was going to train harder for being that weak.

It was whenever he sat up that he remembered the pain that made him pass out. He moaned again in agony and grabbed his head. Everything was spinning inside of his head. He got to his knees with his eyes still shut, keeled over, and threw up. He wasn't worried about all the pain right then as the burning hot fluid came up his throat and spilled onto the ground.

A few seconds later, he felt the sickness in his stomach again. For the second time, he threw up again. His throat was burning and his mouth tasted bad. When the dizziness stopped, he fell onto the tree and lay there. His eyes were still closed for fear of throwing up again once he opened them. But when he heard someone, he slowly gazed up at them and opened his eyes.

"Wha-at?" he said groggily. His throat was still burning.

"I said do you want this?"

"What is it?" He couldn't make out anything.

"Gum."

He smiled. He shook his head and took the gum. His vision was blurry from him passing out and hitting his head whenever the tree collapsed into him. But that didn't stop from knowing who it was.

"Thanks Iruka."

"No problem."

"Iruka. How did I get out from under the tree?" he grabbed his head as it began spinning again. Every time he thought, his head spun. So instead, he decided to ask questions.

"Sakura got you out. I showed up at the end right before you passed out and gave an extra boost."

"Thanks for reminding me." He said coldly.

"Of what?"

"That I passed out. That I'm a weak bastard that…"

"I never said anything like that. Truthfully, I don't know how you stayed conscience all that time. I don't know if I could have even done that. You kids today really do amaze me."

"How so?" he really didn't care, but it kept his mind off thinking and of the pain.

"Well, you for example, remind me so much of Kakashi. Always wanting to learn something new to improve your lists of abilities. Then, Naruto, well he…"

"Naruto! Where is he!" he said panicked.

"What? Oh, uh, by the memorial is where Kakashi last saw him. I was just heading them when I saw you and Sakura over here. But she left shortly after I arrived. She told me to take you to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the damn hospital."

"She said you'd say that. She also said that if you refuse, you'll have to deal with her later."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to find Naruto."

"You can't! You shouldn't be able to move!"

"If I can't, that means I need to train harder." After a weird look from Iruka, Sasuke continued, "Because I don't think my brother is going to let me just lie there and then send me to the hospital whenever he's done a much worse job then this to me."

Iruka nodded slowly as he watched Sasuke begin to get up.

He put his palm on the ground to stable himself as he got to his knees. He looked down at it and watched the rain splash up mud around it. His orange suit was already muddy but… Wait. How did Iruka know?

"Iruka?"

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About Naruto and me?"

"I thought it was quite obvious that you two liked each…"

"That's not what I meant. I meant, how did you know that we switched bodies?"

He smiled and looked at the ground then back up to him. "Some things, Sasuke, you're meant to find out. And others will be shown to you. But the hardest to find out are the ones you weren't meant to know, because then you have to find them out on your own. And sometimes, when you find them out, they hurt you the worst. Which is why in the first place, you weren't meant to know."

Sasuke was taken back by the sudden speech. But he understood. "For example, when I found out, I wasn't meant to. But I felt like I needed to help so…"

"I understand. You don't need to go into detail."

"Okay, good. But it was mainly whenever you two weren't acting like yourselves. Don't worry only one other person and myself know about this."

"Kakashi."

"How'd you know?"

"Somehow, I think he was involved in the whole thing."

"How so?"

"Repeat the damn speech to yourself. I had to figure it out on my own and I don't feel like explaining it right now!" he snapped.

He decided to continue getting up whenever Iruka didn't answer. He put his right leg up against his chest and started to stand up slowly, holding his balance with his hand on the ground. He straightened himself up after he completed rising up off of the ground. There he was, standing before the amazed Iruka.

Sasuke had already felt shitty, but felt even more so whenever Iruka goggled at him and congratulated him. "Oh shut up." Sasuke had managed to say under his breath without Iruka hearing him.

At first, Sasuke started off at a very slow limp. But then after getting very annoyed at himself for being so wimpy, he forced himself to walk normally with very little trace of a limp, regardless of the pain that it cause him. As he walked away, Iruka called to him, "Good luck Sasuke!"

"Yeah. And you didn't fool me for a moment Iruka." He mumbled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, I guess all in all, I wish you good luck."

"Why?"

"Because, Sasuke, I want you to be happy."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Didn't I just make your life a living hell for you? I mean, I disregarded your feelings, turned out to like guys, and fell in love with the other teammate."

"It was a shocker at first, but, with time I'll heal. Nothing is a better healer then time."

"Why are you so understanding? Before, you'd have cried or lashed out or some crazy shit like that. Now, you just nod your head and take in everything."

"Well, grant it, it's very hard. I'll give you that. But, I want you two to be happy most of all. And, yes, I might throw a kunai at you once in a while, but to me, if I were you, that'd be worth it. The love for another would be worth any risk."

She finished her sentence and then listened. Through the pouring rain, one could hardly hear anything. But then, he finally heard it. Someone was walking towards them from in the woods.

"Well, I guess this is my queue to leave." She listened once more to make sure it wasn't her imagination and ran off into the woods opposite of the sound.

Soon the trudging got nearer and nearer. Naruto looked out towards the woods and saw a black figure approaching. When the figure asked, "Naruto? Is that you?" his heart lifted.

He ran over to him and the closer he got the more he could see of the person. Sasuke was standing in front of him in Naruto's body.

Naruto smiled and resisted the urge to embrace him forever and never let him go. Sasuke saw Naruto's reaction to his presence and the corners of his mouth turn upwards slightly too.

"So, Sasuke, how've you been?"

Sasuke sighed. "Baka."

"What?"

"Not too great with pick ups are you?"

"Well, no, considering you're the first person NOT TO HATE ME!" he yelled.

"Who said I didn't hate you?" His blue eyes glared at his body. But instead of his body giving the reaction he'd give, it gave one completely opposite.

Instead of taking the comment as a joke or a little sarcastic, Naruto held up a fist and threw it in Sasuke's direction. "Sasuke! You asshole! What the hell! I'm risking my life out in this storm for you!"

"How so?" Sasuke said rather arrogantly as he caught Naruto's fist with his right hand. If Naruto threw another fist at him now, he'd have trouble, for he still couldn't use his left side that well yet.

"I came out here while trees were falling and wind was howling!" he screamed over the clash of thunder. The skies were finally beginning to show the signs of major destruction as they turned a black, green, and odd shade of red/purple. The wind was still howling and rain pouring ever so heavily as he continued. "All just so that I could tell you how I…"

"You what?" He let go of his fist and watched it fall limply to the side of Naruto's… well his body. Naruto stared at the ground in silence for a few moments. Naruto's drenched blond hair was dripping water in Sasuke's eyes. He slicked it back, but it popped right back into place. He sighed quietly and watched Naruto patiently.

"I… I… well, how I…"

"Felt about me?"

Naruto started shaking his head before he could catch himself. When he finally acknowledged what he was saying, he looked up to face Sasuke face to see disgust. Only that's what he thought he'd see. Instead he saw…

A smile.

Not a fake or forced one, just a simple, happy smile.

Naruto felt a warm smile creep onto his lips and stretch out over his cheeks at the surprising behavior of his teammate. They looked into each others eyes for a moment and then Sasuke whispered softly so that it seemed that he was right beside Naruto's ear.

"I've been waiting."

"For what?" Naruto returned the soft whisper.

"For you to admit that." After a few minutes of complete silence, Sasuke continued. "I've been trying to hint to you all this time the way I felt about you, but you couldn't take the hint. So, I took maters into my own hands and kissed you. It was a test to see if you liked me or not. But instead of pass or fail, you got a C."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you completely stumped me. Instead of reacting the way I wanted or not wanted you to, you didn't react at all. You simply got up and walked away."

"No, I reacted. I called you some names and…"

"Yes. You did do that, but you also didn't punch me like most guys would. And you kissed back. That's when I began thinking that maybe the name calling was only a cover up…"

"And you were right." Naruto looked down at the ground and whispered, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Naruto-chan."

Naruto's head shot up and gazed into Sasuke's, now blue, eyes. "What did you just call me?" he asked rather quickly. He'd never called him that before. It was usually baka, dobe, or some other name that made him pissed off.

"Nothing, dobe."

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in a warning voice. "I mean it! Call me that again and I'll…"

Before Naruto knew what was happening, Sasuke grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him towards him. Naruto was pressed against his own body and lips. But all of that raced out of his mind as Naruto felt Sasuke tongue whisper lightly against his lips. Without thinking, Naruto opened his mouth to allow Sasuke entrance to explore his mouth.

Naruto let out a pleasurable moan as Sasuke's tongue explored every space in Naruto's mouth. Soon, Naruto felt and heard himself moan again as Sasuke began playing with Naruto's tongue. Tickling it's way from side to side, trying to get a rouse out of it.

But instead, he got a rouse out of another region of the body.

Sasuke pulled his tongue back into his own body and gasped for breath. He grabbed his head and looked around dizzily. Lack of air and probably a concussion are not good kissing ingredients.

Naruto, on the other hand, still had his mouth parted and eyes closed. He was still savoring Sasuke's taste of cool mint gum. Finally he opened his eyes, closed his mouth, and licked his lips. That's when it hit both of them.

They were still in each other's body.

Naruto had just let himself kiss him, and Sasuke had just mapped out the region to his own mouth in his mind. The stared at each other and blinked. Naruto wiped the hair out of his eyes and Sasuke wiped away the water. But instead of being grossed out or sickened by this…

They began laughing.

Sasuke had started, followed shortly by Naruto. They laughed for five solid minutes on the fact that they just kissed themselves…

And enjoyed it.

Sasuke wiped away the tears and rainwater from his eyes. Naruto had fallen down to the ground and sat there on his knees clutching his stomach. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled once again before hitting the back of him knees, causing them to buckle. He collapsed and winced in pain as he hit the ground.

Naruto crawled over to him and put his chin on his shoulder. "Sorry, but I wanted you to be closer to me."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we can't change back? Is it okay with you to make out with yourself?"

Naruto was kind of taken aback from this question. Partially because it was weird and because Sasuke sounded kind of worried. Naruto lifted his head to look into his blue eyes and said after a few moments of thinking, "I'd do whatever I needed to just to be with you."

Sasuke agreed by leaning into his own chest and resting his head in the crook of his neck. He reached down towards his butt and rested his hands in the pockets of his pants. It was weird because it was his body, but he also didn't know if they'd be getting back their own bodies or not. And making out with his body was not going to stop him from being with Naruto.

As he fumbled his hands in the pockets, he found a lumpy foreign object residing in it. He grabbed it and pulled it out. Examining it, he leaned back and heard Naruto moan, "Can't we just stay like this forever? Why'd you move, dammit?"

"Because, what is this?" he asked motioning to the object.

"Oh, just a fortune cookie. The ramen cook gave it to me. He said it might get us to become friends again."

"Well, did you read it?"

"No, of course not."

"Why not?"

"Just forgot. Besides, if you're so curious about what it says, open it!" Naruto urged.

Sasuke opened the small packet and heard a whistle of air seep out of it. Opening it fully, he grabbed the cookie. Within seconds, it was soggy from the rain. But he ripped it apart and ate one half. He shoved the other half in Naruto's face and commanded, "Here eat."

"I don't want…"

"I said eat it. That's the only way to ensure the fortune will come true. You eat one half before reading it, and after you do, you eat the other half. But since there is two of us, we'll eat it at the same time."

"You really believe that?"

"So what if I do?" he shot Naruto a glare. But it wasn't as cold as usual and Naruto thought he might faint.

"Some things do exist. Sasuke being a non-cold asshole was not one of them, at least I thought." He mumbled as he ate the cookie.

When Naruto had finished the soggy and rather disgusting cookie, Sasuke read the fortune cookie. "You will find true love and happiness only after finding the answer in each other…"

"Well, what the hell does that mean? It doesn't say anything about being rich or me becoming the Hokage?"

"No. But it does tell you how to say airplane in Chinese."

"Who cares? Well, I guess the fortune just left us back at zero again. Dammit, I'd love, just once if I could go and take a shit in my own body."

"I thought you said that'd you'd do anything just to be with me. Doesn't that include being in each other's body?" Sasuke said rather matter of fact.

"Yes. And I mean it too. If I must stay in this body for the rest of my life, I will. I might not like it, but as long as I'm with you, I can endure it."

"I guess this could be to my advantage anyway."

"How?"

"Itachi won't ever see the attack of you coming."

"Yeah." Naruto laughed as he leaned in closer to his body. He closed his eyes and flushed out the image of himself and replaced it with Sasuke. He could at least imagine that he was kissing him.

As their kiss repeated itself again, only this time they were laying on the ground, they savored each other's taste and comfort. And soon, the kiss turned more passionate. Both of them were battling out for dominance over the other's mouth. They nipped at each other's lips and tongues. But this time, what made them stop, was a funny feeling inside of their heads.

Sasuke felt different, like he had just flopped in roles. He was under Naruto, now he was on top. Did they just role over?

Naruto on the other hand, felt a great rush of pain and prickling through out his body. He gave a great gasp as the pain flared up all over his left side. He shortly began yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! SHIT, I'M DYING!"

"NARUTO!" He heard Sasuke scream over him. "Calm down! Open your eyes!"

Naruto had just realized that his eyes were closed and opened them abruptly. There, lying on top of him was Sasuke.

The Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto blinked a few time until it registered who was actually looking down upon him. His eyes grew big and a smile equally as large stretched across his face.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" he yelled as he flung his arms around Sasuke's neck and winced in pain.

Sasuke smiled too and wrapped his arms around Naruto's back. "We did it." He commented softly.

"Yes. Finally."

"Now you can go and take your shit." Sasuke said.

"Are you kidding? I'd rather steal a kiss from the infamous Uchiha Sasuke right now, seeing as I've never really gotten one yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

Sasuke leaned closer and then pulled back. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing."

He leaned in closer than before and pulled back again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He leaned in far enough to graze Naruto's lips and feel them part, and then pulled back.

"Dammit Sasuke! What the hell is wrong!"

"Nothing. I just love to tease you."

Naruto pouted slightly and then smiled. "Well, if you like to tease, then I like to attack." After he said that, Sasuke had little time to react as Naruto shot his head up and pressed their lips together. When Sasuke didn't open his mouth, Naruto nipped his bottom lip to force him. When he finally did, Naruto barged in and made the kiss more powerful. Exploring every part of his mouth and dominating over Sasuke's tongue.

They finally pulled apart and breathed heavily. But Sasuke didn't wait too long before he plunged into Naruto's mouth and made the kiss passionate, but dominate.

They stayed on the ground for a few minutes until they noticed the rain letting up. It was pouring, but not as heavily. And the wind had ceased to exist any longer. Sasuke looked around at the surroundings and sighed.

"We better get you to the hospital. I really messed up your body."

"Yeah. What the hell were you doing? Saving the world?"

"Close to that." He said as he got up. He helped Naruto up and flung his arm over his neck to help steady and carry his weight as they walked. "I was saving you."

They walked into the woods and towards civilization. "Naruto, one day I hope you'll realize that…

You are my world."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura sat in the house of Iruka and Kakashi as she drank her tea. Iruka was sitting across from her and Kakashi to his right. Sakura smiled as two knocks came at the front door.

"They're back." She said to the two ninjas. "Come in."

As the door opened, two figures stood visible in the doorway.

Kakashi and Iruka also stood in the doorway, dripping water. She smiled at the two in the door. "Mission complete I hope."

They nodded and suddenly turned into two Sakura's with a poof and cloud of smoke.

"Good. Well, then I suppose Naruto and Sasuke are together."

A nod came from both girls, and the next second they vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Well, as long as they're happy." She said to herself more than the other two.

"I'm glad that worked out." Iruka said.

"Yeah, considering the places I had to go to find that mixture in order to change them." Kakashi added.

"Where'd you find the fortune cookie?" asked Sakura.

"Oh. I didn't do that. The cook thought I'd be a nice little touch. He was in on it too."

"I see. Here I thought it was just you, Iruka, and me."

"No. No. The cook and that's about it. Oh! And the hostess."

"And Konohamaru."

"Iruka, why does Konohamaru know?"

"Because Sakura, if I didn't tell him, he might have ran up to Sasuke thinking it was Naruto. But don't worry, I told him he'd serve a year's worth of detentions if he told."

"I see." Sakura said. "I just hope they don't mess this up. I worked too hard and sacrificed too much."

"Didn't we all. Well, I think we all need a nice warm shower to calm us down."

Sakura agreed and Iruka blushed. Sakura stood up and headed towards the already opened door and looked out to see the rain was barely more then a summer drizzle.

"I guess the clouds must have rained themselves out."

She heard Kakashi asked "Coming Iruka?" before saying goodbye and walking out of the door. Who knows? Maybe Sasuke and Naruto may end up like them. Living together in a house big enough for the two of them. Or maybe they will reside in Sasuke's mansion.

Maybe they will adopt and Naruto will become Hokage. But that wasn't until many years to come that she'd have to worry about that. Whatever happened, she believed that they'd get through whatever obstacles were thrown at them. And she'd be there, right beside them, helping them along. That's where she belonged. Beside her teammates sides, encouraging them to move on. That's where she wanted to me.

"I just want them to be happy."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: Well there you have it! The final chapter of Freaky Ninja! And just to let you all know, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I just hope I don't take as long write it. I can't decide if Naruto and Sasuke should get into a fight and Sakura has to save the relationship, or Sakura and Lee get together and Sasuke and Naruto step in to help. I can't decide. Well, let me know what you thought of the story and the sequel ideas.

Sasuke: So this is the end?

Naruto: Awe, man. It was fun while it lasted.

Sakurabana: Yes it was. I had so much fun writing this. It's my longest story ever! I hope you guys had equally as much fun as I did reading it. And you guys, playing part in it, was it fun?

Sasuke and Naruto: (nod nod)

Sakurabana: Well, two more things. I'd like to remind my dedication to Kiera. And I'd also like to say… WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND? Kiera-sama! I want him back now, please! I miss him! The house is so lonely! And for god's sake! Let the poor guy pee! Well, that's it again everyone, and I hope to hear from you all soon!

Sakurabana out!

By the way, I've gotten reviews on The One I Love that asked if there is a sequel. YES! It's called The One He Loves. It's a Naru/Sasu story! Sorry… Bye!


End file.
